


About Girls

by buftie



Category: About a Boy (2002)
Genre: Gen, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buftie/pseuds/buftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus has girl problems at University which puts him into trouble when he tries to handle it himself. Presented with a conference between parents and a school official, Marcus calls Will instead of his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [versy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versy/gifts).



> I've never written for About A Boy before, but I love it so much I decided to give it a try (and it turned out angsty). Hope you enjoy it and happy holidays!

As most things do, it started with a girl. Ellie, to be exact. Marcus felt somewhat foolish about the whole thing. She and Ali hadn't lasted long after she realized what a whack job he was. She and Marcus had quite a good laugh about it and despite Marcus' previous crush on her, they remained good friends throughout their college career. They'd even both applied to and been accepted to University of Greenwich which they decided to attend.

Truth be told, Ellie was the only girl Marcus was at all comfortable around. He may have grown tall and lean, changed his hair, gotten better clothes (courtesy of Will), and other girls might have taken some notice of him, but the lot of them made him nervous. He had issues talking with girls that approached him, girls some of his friends introduced him to. It was seeming hopeless to Marcus that he would ever find someone that didn't make him feel like vomiting. But there was always Ellie.

That's how he ended up at a house party (a house provided by the University's housing department), invited by Ellie. Marcus had only been to a few house parties in his life. He often was overlooked although he found them to be quite fun.

He stuck by Ellie's side. He drank a little (though he didn't much like the taste of alcohol; beer, vodka, or anything else that happened to be lying around), smoked a bit, and found it easier to socialize the longer he was there. He stayed with Ellie nonetheless. Marcus found that the drink and smoke went to his head a little. His limbs felt warm and a somewhat tingly. His eyes felt dry and heavy lidded, mouth cottony. He was getting strange ideas, a want to lean against Ellie and touch her. He was really fucking high.

Ellie next to him was drunk with a joint in her hand, her cheeks red, smile on her face, eyes extremely lidded. He loved how she wore the same leather jacket, how her hair was still in dreads, dark and long and matted. Maybe if anything was constant in his life, it was her.

He was overcome with a nagging thought that just wouldn't go away. He was suddenly worried that he would be a virgin forever and if anyone could help him with that problem, it was Ellie. She was, after all, a girl. And his friend. She would understand.

"Ellie?" he said to her, nudging the heavy leather on her shoulder.

"What is it?" smoke blew into his face as she spoke.

"Could I speak to you for a second? Alone?" he felt that if he didn't deal with it now, he'd just be forever waiting. With slight difficulty, the two of them stood up and Marcus found an empty room.

"What is it? This better be important," she stated, looking a little annoyed at leaving the party for a moment because Marcus needed to talk.

"I was just thinking that, well, I can't remain a virgin forever, can I? And you're the only girl that I properly know. I thought that maybe you could help me out, do me a favor."

"You're really fucking loaded aren't you?" she laughed. Marcus couldn't tell if that was a yes or a no. He stood there awkwardly, awaiting something more.

"Are you or aren't you?" he asked finally. The pointed look she gave him didn't tell him much. After shifting his eyes around the dim room, he decided to simply go for it. Life was short, right? Life was for taking chances, making mistakes, wasn't it? So Marcus dared to lean towards Ellie and press his lips to hers. She didn't push him away. In fact, she seemed quite interested. So Marcus didn't pull away, he simply pushed and she pushed and they met in the middle.

It was awkward of course; it was Marcus' first time and he was scared shitless. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. All that raced through his mind was the other boyfriends Ellie had had, if they'd had sex, if the sex was good and what if he was crap? The more clothes that were removed, the less he worried.

He didn't expect for her to get a proper finish his first time; he was inexperienced. Marcus was astounded when she let out very quiet, subdued moans in his ear as her hips reached up to meet his. Just the realization that he was good enough (or that Ellie was easy to please) made him come undone. Soon after, they laid, side by side in the bed with no knowledge of who it belonged to. Marcus reminded himself that it would only be as awkward as he made it. They didn't speak.

Suddenly a bursting, wooden sound was heard from outside the closed room. The two exchanged uneasy glances, hearing the scramble of kids attempting to escape the house. Apparently, someone had tipped off the Uni security; the party was being raided and cancelled.

Ellie and Marcus hopped out of the bed, threw their clothes at each other, and struggled to get them on. They were pulling on their shoes when the door burst open and a man in security uniform ordered them to go with him.

Marcus felt his heart and stomach sink as he was lead outside the party where two other officers were rounding up students that hadn't escaped and was taking names.

He knew he was in very, very deep shit.

\- - -

Two days later Marcus sat, nervous in his dorm, notice in his hand.

_Due to your involvement in the social gathering taking place on Saturday the 24th at a University of Greenwich lodging house you have been suspended until further notice. Your parent or guardian has been notified and a conference will take place between your parent or guardian and the headmistress On Monday the 26th where your future at the University of Greenwich will be discussed._

He hadn't a clue where his roommate was and while he was grateful for it, it was worrisome too. His flatmate had been at the party, too. Marcus felt his only saving grace was when he'd put Will down as his contact rather than his mother seeing as she wasn't fond of telephones and Marcus felt if there was ever any trouble, Will could handle it better.

On top of the trouble he was in with the University, he didn't know what to do about Ellie. Did they remain friends? Was he obligated to be her boyfriend? Did she want him to be? Did he want to be? Had he taken advantage of her? Would it be weird the next time they spoke? Would it ruin their friendship? Would they become friends with benefits? Marcus hadn't a clue how to approach it.

He also had no idea how he was ever going to tell his mother if he got expelled from Uni. It took a lot of loans, paperwork, and money scrounging to get him in. She's be furious if he'd been kicked out and he hated to think of what that would do or what would happen.

He tried to focus on dealing with Will the next day.

\- - -

Will would most certainly not be happy about any of this (although he might be a tad proud when Marcus told him about losing his virginity). But he would get Marcus out of trouble if able.

Marcus waited outside the campus, bouncing from foot to foot until Will's silver car appeared, parked, and Will got out of it. He met Marcus with a sigh, running a hand tiredly over his face.

"Come on, let's get this bloody thing over with," Will said as a greeting and allowed Marcus to lead the way to the headmistress' office. Marcus slouched as he walked, more so than normal, ashamed and embarrassed.

"When they called, what did they say?" he asked Will.

"They asked if I was your father-"

"You said yes, right?" Marcus felt panicky for a second. Will gave Marcus a pointed look to shut him up.

"After they said you'd been in a bit of trouble, you could be expelled, and that they wanted to have a meeting to try and sort this out."

"That's all?"

"No, Marcus, they also said that they want to cement your feet and drop you into the Atlantic for disgracing their school. Yes, that's it," Will bit at him.

"I really don't want to get expelled."

"For Christ sakes, what did you do?"

"I went to a party."

"That's it?" they stopped in front of the headmistress' office.

"Well, it was a party on campus and those aren't allowed, especially when they're co-ed."

Will raised his eyebrows in approval before opening the door to the office.

"I am Marcus' father; I'm here to speak to the headmistress," Will declared effortlessly to the secretary at the front desk. The woman got up, went around a corner, poked her head into a closed office with a wooden door, and spoke quietly in.

"You can go right on in," she smiled. Will turned his head to her as they passed, checking out her bum.

"Will," Marcus whispered snappily, nudging him. Will looked disgruntled for a moment, but became neutral as they entered the headmistress' office. It was somewhat roomy. There were three book shelves. Her oak desk was at the end of the room, an elegant landscape painting hanging behind it.

"Have a seat," she said curtly. She was a somewhat elderly woman with a puckered mouth, dark hair pulled back extremely tight. She wore a practical pant suit and looked like she took her job and herself way too seriously.

Will sat with ease. Marcus sat as if it were his last meal.

"I understand that Marcus is in trouble. Is there any way we can handle this so that my son isn't expelled?" Will was leaning forward eagerly in his chair, a sincere expression on his face as if Marcus _were_ his son and nothing meant more to him than Marcus' education.

"I'll have you understand that as a school, we have a no tolerance policy for parties with illegal substances."

"I understand," Will scooted himself closer to the edge of the seat to express interest and understanding in her words, "but boys will be boys. Hell, kids will be kids. And Marcus here, he's got a clean record hasn't he?"

"Indeed, he has."

"Top grades and everything, yeah?"

"Yes he has," she replied, tone curt.

"So I don't think there's any reason to expel him. Do you?"

Still stiff and looking unrelenting, her features softened just a little.

"Marcus'll be good. No more parties. He won't give you anymore trouble here, I promise. Isn't that right Marcus?"

"Yeah. No more parties," Marcus was all too happy to agree. This seemed to be going better than he thought it would; he had imagined he'd be expelled for sure. Will was working miracles.

"I suppose I can overlook this one incident, but, young man, if you're caught at one of these parties again, you'll be in a world of trouble."

"And not just with you," Will put in, speaking to the headmistress. She looked pleased to hear it. "Thank you for your time. We really appreciate it," Will continued to bullshit. Will stood, the headmistress stood, so Marcus followed suit. Will and the woman shook hands and Will lead Marcus out.

"Thanks," Marcus said as they left the office, Will making eyes at the secretary again.

"Don't mention it." They walked down the hall.

"It wasn't all bad," Marcus reflected on the party.

"Bad? I thought that went rather well," Will stated, obviously proud of his acting ability.

"Not that. The party," Marcus corrected. The were outside at Will's car now, standing beside it on the sidewalk.

"Oh?" Will leaned against his car.

"At the party, I lost my virginity." He tried to say it casual, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. He leaned against the car next to Will for nonchalant emphasis.

"Did you?" Will seemed sincerely surprised. "Good on you, Marcus."

"Thanks. But it was with Ellie and now I don't know what to do."

"How do you mean?"

"I haven't seen her since. What if it's weird? Am I supposed to be her boyfriend? I don't know what to do," he repeated.

Will clapped a hand on Marcus' shoulder and for a moment, saw the sad, helpless twelve year old he'd initially met but with a different set of problems.

"Marcus, you're young. Don't worry about it; it'll work itself out. Besides, I doubt she'll care much if I recall her correctly. I'm sure you're not her first fling after all."

Somehow that didn't make Marcus feel much better.

"Cheer up," Will stated half-heartedly, lightly punching Marcus' shoulder. Marcus nodded. "It's not the end of the world."

Ignoring that, Marcus asked, "How's my mum?"

"Your mum? Oh, she's well, I suppose. Haven't seen her much really. She hasn't offed herself if that's what you mean."

Marcus looked irritated and he was. The subject of his mother and her depressive states, the suicidal periods, it made him uneasy and angry and defensive.

"Well, thanks," his tone was stiff. "I'm sure you better be getting back to Rachel and all."

"Marcus," there was reprieve in his voice.

"I've got a lot of course work to do anyhow. See you at Christmas break." Marcus pushed off the car, shoulders hunched and hands in his pockets as he began stepping away from Will.

"Marcus," Will called after him.

"What?" he stopped and turned, looking somewhat crossly at the older man.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it."

"Didn't you?" Marcus' tone was patronizing.

"Your mother is fine. I'll even visit her on the way home if that's what you'd like."

"Would you? Check up on her?" Marcus felt the stab of homesickness in his chest. As embarrassing and frustrating as she could be, he loved her and he missed her.

Will looked unsettled at the idea, but he _had_ offered. Marcus was going to stick him to it.

"Yeah, I'll check up on her."

"All right. Thanks," he sulked less in his posture, straightening his back. His hands remained in his pockets. "See you when I come home then."

"See you then," Will said a farewell with a short wave before clamoring into him car and starting the engine. Marcus watched him drive away.


End file.
